Post it
by CoGaShA
Summary: one person can stop him,he will even give clues to help,get them right your one step closer,get them wrong it start over with another dead body,there a time limit before another dies,good luck your going to need it.NaruSasu.DARK!
1. Chapter 1

I just felt like writing this:My idea for this story came for a movie call untraceable, if you haven't seen it you movie is similar to Saw so if you seen that there you for the for mat this is the only way I think the word will not be cut out.

**WARNING:**this fic contain death and violence...it like a horror move...so don't like don't read!

**Parings:NaruSasu**

**Post-it--Ch-1**

"Dress warm, because today on our forecast today's going to be rain rain rain."The reporter stated on the t.v, he came on every day at the same time six in the morning, he seemed like the type of man who dress to fit the day in a weird way,rainy:blue,sunny:yellow, hot:red, he never wears the some suit twice.

"In other new, seventeen year old Haku was found police say he was found in the wood like the other victims excepted his hands a feet are missing."The screen changed to the outside of the wood.

"-It is said the Haku went missing over a week ago from a party at his home, he is the fifth to go missing over this fast month police-

think these killing just might just be connected,Still no word on the missing sixteen year old Slade Omeana who went missing two days ago, Takie back to you-"

The t.v was switch off by the figure sitting opposite to it, the remote was rested back on the table, the figure stud walking out the bathroom.

In the bathroom layed a young boy with dark green hair, his eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping, how can his sleep with a knife going though his left hand and his right side ripped open.

The figure stud by the boy, he run his hand down the boys forehead over his closed eye, to the cut on the boys cheek. boys eyes flow open in panic he looked around the room before looking at the figure.

"Your looking better."The figure said simply.

"Please just let me go, I won't say anything please."Tear started to form in the boys eyes as his looked pleading at the figure that stud over him.

"That why I'm here all you have to do is give a message to the person I tell you to."

"Yes, yes please."

"Good."

**--Some where else**

"What you got?"

"What no hello Sasuke."The man said behind the desk.

"Tell me or I'm leaving."He was having a bad day he didn't need Kakashi on his back right now.

"Okay, I got the autopsy back, here."Kakashi handed him the paper and Sasuke quickly took his made his way back to his desk before opening the file.

"Both hand a feet gone, neck broken, eyes gone and heart gone, damn."Sasuke whispered to himself reading the files didn't make sense to him, why did the killer always take different body parts.

What did the killer do with them, main question is why si he killing know it not random so what is it.

"Sasuke."

"What?"Sasuke asked looking over at shikamaru.

"Here's a package for you, troublesome why do I have to tell you, they woke me up for a good sleep-."

"Ya whatever what is it.?!"Sasuke cut him off.

"I don't know here."He handed Sasuke the package then walked is a small box nothing really big, but is heavy.

There was a note on it, Sasuke flipped it open reading it.

**This should help you find what your looking for...152**

Sasuke read it over before opening the box, he took one look inside before standing up pushing the box away from him, other officer stop and looked it 's not ever day you see the cold Uchiha Sasuke look shock or anything other than indifferent or irritated.

One officer picked up the box looking inside. Inside was a head of the missing sixteen year old Slade, on the head was carving the said-

**look in side**.

"Take it to the hospital and let them cut it open."Kakashi said form his office.

Sasuke grumble taking the head form the officer putting it back in the box.

The hospital wasn't far in fact it was next door, that what you can call convenient.

"What is it this time."Came a familiar voice.

"Good to see you to Neji, anyway open this up for me."Sasuke handed Neji the head, he waited outside for Neji to finish it didn't take long for Neji to come back out.

"What did you find." Sasuke asked.

"Just some old key and tied up piece of paper."Neji handed Sasuke the key and paper.

Sasuke waited until Neji was out of sight before unfolding the paper.

**The blue pole...your smart figure it out detective Sasuke Uchiha...5(3) right...7(2) left...you know the rest.**

Sasuke looked over it once more before pushing into his pocket.

"Damn it."

**--tbc**

It's not long I know but hey it's later and I'm tired, I will try and update soon! sorry for grammar and missing words! if you want to see the fixed good one go to my life journal.

The link in on my profile.

I will see if I can get this beta, if anyone wants to just let me know.

Till then...


	2. Chapter 2

**I said I would update soon here it is, hope ya enjoy!...Sorry there might be words missing!!! **

**So just go to my livejournal and see the better copy!...**

it's on my profile!!

**Post-it--ch2--**

"**152**."That the only thing that keeps running though Sasuke's head, what did it mean? and how did he know it??

This has been a cold case all the way, not one clue to go on that he didn't get from killer is smart, that what Sasuke new, he didn't do

anything in a messy way, he plans before hand and that was starting to tick off Sasuke.

"**The blue pole**."Was another thing running trough Sasuke's head, maybe he was looking at it in the wrong stud from his desk, he need to take a break he hadn't eaten all morning.

He went to his usual stop on the corner, it's a small cafe that is mostly always empty, and that's why Sasuke like it so got his normal order,

black coffee with and cream cheese sat at the window, despite himself he like watching people walk by,Sasuke guessed today wasn't his day

because there is very load ladies sitting in the back talking about there night out.

"So where did he take you?"One asked.

"To some hotel, it was very nice and everything, but, there was this nasty blue pole in the lodge."The other answer bitterly.

"You mean this blue pole, ya I've been there."

Sasuke toned the rest out,_ the blue pole_.Sasuke picked up his things going back to his desk, he quickly turned on his computer, he quickly found what his is looking blue pole hotel...

**The blue pole, founded by Jay Thomes was once an apartment building, when it was about to be torn down Thomes saved it he turned it **

**into the hotel, there was a blue pole beam that held everything together and that's when he name it 'The Blue Pole.'**

Sauke finished reading, he turned off his computer once more slipping on his jacket, the blue pole was down town, it is within walking distance

Sasuke walked the blocks needed coming to the hotel.

Sasuke walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, can I help you?"The lady behind the desk asked.

"Ya, is there a room that goes by the number 152?"Sasuke asked carefully remembering the numbers.

"In a matter of fact there is."She answered looking at her computer.

"Can I see it?"

"I'm sorry sir, you will have to rent the room to be allowed in the room."

"Look I am detective Uchiha Sasuke, and something may have happen there I need to see."She looked at this bag and quickly nodded.

She show him the room.

"No one has used this room for awhile, it under repair."With that she left.

Sasuke opened the room door slowly, he didn't know what's was in the room is seemed normal only the room window is what seem to be

under repair looked about the room, nothing was wrong with it.

"What does the numbers go to?"Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke looked aroundthe room again he still didn't find walked over to the tapped window, he slowly piled off some of the

tape,Sasuke hurried to moved back, something smelled bad, some flies flow out, Sasuke swotted them away going back to the window.

He finish pulling off the tape, a decomposing body fell to the moved back again holding his nose.

The body's arms was tied behind his or her back, fingers gone and the neck going three sixty, now it behind his or her back.

Sasuke looked away again unable to keep looking at it, in the corner of his eye he saw something on the window, he walked over to the window ripping away the tape and the plastic bag that still hung there.

Sasuke found a taped recorder, Sasuke pressed the button and it said...

**"Oh you come this far Sasuke, I new you are a smart one.I like you so much I'm going to give you another clue...you should party sometime, you no hang lose go somewhere close to home and P.S Sasuke, the window in the bathroom.."**

The recordercut off, Sasuke put it down leaving it next to the body, he walked to the bathroom slowly looking for the window he found it, it

was taped also, Sasuke was expecting another dead body but that not what he got, insted it was a small safe with a combination lock words were ...

painted that said...

**Look inside...**

That when Sasuke remembered the combination, he put in the numbers he was given but he didn't have the last one._How do I know it?? _Sasuke looked at the numbers again and some how it did look similar.

That's when it clicked, his old combination when he was in high school.**5(3)right,...7(2)left,...9(1).**Sasuke turn the combination lock and it clicked open, inside was a key there was know note know nothing just a key.

"Just great another clue, go to a club somewhere close to home?"What the hell! is the mean!

**--tbc**

**How done the second chapter...sorry gram and spelling, but review plz I love them!!!!**

**to see this without words missing go to my live journal...**

**it's on my profile!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update!! Like I always say see the good virgin on my live journal.**

**--Post-it--ch3**

Sasuke made his way back to his apartment, he still had know idea what close to home means and he was tired of seeing dead body popping up was bad enough.

He was the one to tell the families you found your son or daughter body, and watch them cry.

The want always start crying, then asked why, Sasuke didn't know the answer, how could he?

Sasuke apartment was dark as he walked in, sometimes he really does wish he had a different job.

One less person dying would mad his was passed his kitten over to his living room, he did this all the time, he always go and check his messages first, there was always something on there.

"Two missed messages."Whispered Sasuke pressing the button.

_"Sasuke it's Itachi, where the hell are you and why aren't you picking up your phone!, I got the message you sent me and no I don't know what close to home means.-_

_only thing I found out about it is a club, the club is in some small town called Konoha, there nothing much on it, it use to be a village and long time ago and now it just some small city, that's all I know...gotta go."_

Sasuke waited for the next message to start, but the only thing Sasuke could hear was some type of breathing in the background, the message played like that for another second before shutting off.

Sasuke played the message over again, this times moved closer so he could hear faint music in the background, he couldn't make out the shut the machine off walking into the living room.

"Konohahuh."Said Sasuke sitting down, he picked up the phone that rested on the couch next to him.

**The next day--**

"You wanted something Sasuke?"Kakashi asked not looking up from his papers.

"I'm going out of town."Sasuke stated.

"And why is that? your in the middle of a case."Kakahi finally looked up meets eyes with Sasuke.

"I'm still on the case, but the is some information in the town I'm going to I need."Sasuke wait for an answer for a long while.

"You have two weeks nothing more, and when you get back I want to see the information."There was know room for argument in Kakashi voice so Sasuke just noddled walking out.

Sasuke walked out the building making his way to his car, he new Kakashi would say yes so he was already packed and ready to go.

Konoha was a far village that would take three day to get to.

Though out the car ride Sasuke only stopped five times...

first was and bathroom and food break, the second was gas, the third was because he got lost even if he would admit it to himself...

The fourth was because he pick up a hitch hiker,Sasuke new to never pick up one, but the man new where konohawas and would help Sasuke that didn't mean that he would let his guard down.

**(When Sasuke picked up the hitch hiker)**

"Where the hell am I!"Sasuke whispered gripping the steering wheel looking around from in the car, it was dark out and he hasn't seen any signs since back at the gas station.

The more Sasukedrove the more rockier the roads just about to turn around when he pass a figure standing at the side of the road, Sasuke really didn't want to stop, mainly for some dark creepy figure at the side of the road.

Sasuke took a deep breath stopping the figure started to move towards the car, Sasuke had the sudden urge to drive away but didn't.

Sasuke rolled rolled down the window, there was know way he was letting that person in his car before he get wouldn't pick up a person who is useless.

The figure stopped at the window revealing his blond hair with dirt covered clothes he leaned into the window showing Sasuke his deep blue eyes.

"Where you going?"The stranger asked looking over Sasuke.

"The question is, where are _you _going?"Sasuke countered.

"Konoha, you?"The stranger didn't seem fazed by Sasuke harsh question.

"Konoha luckly you."Sasuke still didn't know if he should let the stranger in, but he need to get to the city.

"Great so your going there."The stranger tried to open the door but it didn't budge.

"Let get one thing straight, if you try anything funny I will kill you!, your name?"It's was a joke would kill him if he laid on finger on him.

"Yes sir, would dream of it, and it's Naruto, yours."The door finally unlocked and the stranger jumped in.

"You don't need to know."Sasuke started the car again driving off.

"Fine."Naruto shruged.

"Why are you in the middle of nowhere at this time of night?"Sasuke could help but ask, it's was the cope in him.

"You don't need to know."Naruto quoted Sasuke earlier words.

"Sasuke."Sasuke said after a few minutes.

"What?"Naruto asked.

"My name is Sasuke."

"Well Sasuke, were going the wrong way."Naruto said lazily.

Sasuke stomped in the breaks, the car came to a stop as Sasuke looked over at Naruto.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place!"Sasuke almost yelled.

"I thought you new, but after awhile you was still going the wrong way."Naruto waved Sasuke off looking out the window.

Sasuke turned the car around, the car ride was silent they didn't say a word to each other, other than Naruto giving directions they finally made it to the gate that led into the small city Sasuke stopped the car and parked it into the big parking lot.

"Well were here."Naruto said stepping out the car.

"Ya."Sasuke answered locking the car door.

"So where you staying?"Naruto asked off handily.

"Don't know yet."Sasuke new where this was going and he was not falling for it.

"You could stay with me, you no, to say thanks for the ride."Naruto looked up and over at Sasuke.

"No thank."Sasuke answered right on key,he was going to find a hotel and rent a room

"Your not going to find an empty hotel."Narutosaid as if reading Sasuke's mind.

"And how do you know that?"Sasukeasked hotly

"Because it summer, everyone comes here in the summer, go see for yourself."Naruto answered walking over to the gate.

"I will."Sasuke walked passed Naruto going over to the open gate, inside of the city was pact with people first hotel Sasuke found was two blocks away and it was full not even one room open.

Naruto followed smirking at Sasuke everytime the said they were booked.

Sasuke finally turned to Naruto who was still smirking at him.

"Where's your house?"Sasuke asked with a sigh.

"This way."Naruto turned around walking through the crowed of people coming to a dirt road, the walk together until the house came in sight.

"I thought you had a house."Sasuke looked at Naruto's old style mansion in amazement.

"I never said it was a house, you just guessed it was."Naruto passed Sasuke pulling out his keys opening the door.

Sasukewalked in after Naruto, the place was dark even though it was still light outside, all the blinds was pulled making inside darker which was a little weired to Sasuke but he didn't say anything.

"All of my guess rooms are upstairs."Naruto led Sasuke to the fourth floor showing him to the last room in the room was a king size bed, one long dresser a closet and a long large window that was right behind the bed, if this was just a gust room Sasuke want to see the mister bedroom.

"My room is on the next floor, there is only one room on that floor and it fine, so if you need anything-"

"No I'm good."Sasuke finish for him.

"Well I'm going out a little later, just letting you know." Naruto turned around going to the door.

"Going were, if I may ask."Sasukewas getting a weired feeling.

"Close to home."Naruto half smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock.

"That the club I was looking for."Sasuke said without thinking.

"You were looking for a gay club."Naruto raise and eyebrow at that.

"A-a what!?"Close to home was a gay club!

"It's the towns hottest gay club."Naruto answered not surprised at Sasuke reaction.

Sasuke was and little shock,no, allot why did the killer want him to go to a gay club.

"Well I have to go shower a dress, if you want to come you can."With that Naruto was gone.

Sasuke looked around for his bag that he had through on the floor, he finally found the club , but what he need to do is find the killer.

Sasuke didn't know it would be a gay club or he would have brought loser clothes, he new Itachi did this on purpose just to spite him.

By the time Sasukewas finish showering and getting dressed it was time to go,Sasuke walked down stairs to find Naruto waiting in the living room.

"So you finally done."Naruto turned off the t.v walking over to the door,Sasuke didn't need to be told to follow.

The club wasn't that faraway just a few blocks down a few minutes later they finally made it Sasuke could already hear the music playing...

_Sweet dreams of rhythm and dancing_

_Sweet dreams of passion through the night_

_Sweet dreams are taking over_

_Sweet dreams of dancing through the night_

Sasuke new this song, just faintly, but he new it and this club playing it didn't surprised was a long line at the door, it would take hours before Sasuke would be able to get in.

"Come on." Naruto said pulling Sasuke to the front, the bouncer looked over at Naruto then moved aside, Naruto pulled Sasuke into the club, he then let go of Sasuke making his way to the dance floor.

Sasukemad his way to the bar looking around for any clues,Sasuke sat down at the bar just listening to the music and watching others dance.

_I wanna get into motion_

_a better devotion_

_so I can make it through the night_

_so the music is playin'_

_you know what I'm saying_

_now everything will be alright_

_Sweet dreams of rhythm and dancing_

_Sweet dreams of passion through the night_

_Sweet dreams are taking over_

_Sweet dreams of dancing through the night_

_Ola ola eh, ola ola eh_

_Ola ola eh, ola ola eh_

Sasuke sat there a long while, glaringat people, he had been hit on over fifteen was starting to get annoyed and tired, he wanted to leave but he didn't see Naruto who had the key to his mansion.

Speaking of naruto Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto since they got here.

"Maybe he's getting lucky."Sasuke said guessing he would just have to wait.

"Let me get something strong."Sasuke told the bartender.

Sasuke drunk the drink in one shot, and he was alreadystarting to feel a buzz, Sasuke stud going to the dance he liked this song...

_(Work it, make it, do it,_

_Makes us longer, better, faster, STRONGER! ) [played throughout]_

_(Work it harder make it better,_

_Do it faster makes us stronger,_

_More than ever, hour after_

_Hour work is never over) [played throughout]_

Sasuke mad his way to the middle of the dance floor moving along with the music, Sasuke was feeling happy for some reason, he felt like dance, letting lose.

_Th-th-that that don't kill me_

_Can only make me stronger_

_I need you to hurry up now_

_Cause I can't wait much longer_

_I know I got to be right now_

_Cause I can't get much wronger_

_Man I been waitin' all night now_

_That's how long I've been on ya_

_I need ya right now_

_I need ya right now_

Sometime though out the song someone made there way behind him, the person was grinding with Sasuke, if Sasuke didn't feel this way he was pretty sure he could have punched the person.

_Let's get lost tonight_

_You could be my black Kate Moss tonight_

_Play secretary, I'm the boss tonight._

_And you don't give a f**k what they all say, right?_

_Awesome, the Christian in Christian Dior_

_Damn they don't make 'em like this anymore_

_I ask, cause I'm not sure_

_Do anybody make real shit anymore?_

_Bow in the presence of greatness_

_Cause right now thou has forsaken us_

_You should be honored by my lateness_

_That I would even show up to this fake shit_

_So go ahead go nuts, go ape shit_

_Especially in my pastel, all my bape shit_

_Act like you can't tell who made this_

_New gospel homey take six, and take this, haters_

_N-n-now th-that that don't kill me_

_Can only make me stronger_

_I need you to hurry up now_

_Cause I can't wait much longer_

_I know I got to be right now_

_Cause I can't get much wronger_

_Man I been waitin' all night now_

_That's how long I've been on ya_

_I need ya right now_

_I need (Me like-ee) ya right now_

_I don't know if you got a man or not_

_If you made plans or not_

Sasuke finally turned around to see who he was dancing with, he came face to face with Naruto, held Sasuke close to him grinding harder.

"What are you going behind me?"Sasuke asked moving away from Naruto and danced by himself.

"You were dance by yourself, and you look so good I couldn't help myself."Naruto answered trying to get closer to Sasuke.

"I'm tired let go."Sasuke stopped dancing walking over to the door.

Naruto follow not complaining, the cool air hit Sasuke he became more sober.

When they made it back to the mansion Sasukewent straight to bed Naruto didn't, he made his way to the kitten and went down to the basemant.

Naruto made his was over the end of the basement there was a small door, Naruto unlocked it with the key he had.

He made his way to the long table that was in the middle.

"I behaved myself."Naruto whispered picking up the knife that laid there, he use the knife to cut the picture that hung on the wall.

"Yes I behaved myself, just a little more, right, ya just a little more."Naruto whispered looking at his work.

**--tbc**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I hope this makes up for it.**

**Song one:Sweet dreams(la Bouche).**

**Song two:Stronger(Draft punk and kanye west)**

**Till then...**


End file.
